l'amour est aveugle mais
by Oshiri Rui
Summary: orang-orang bilang cinta itu buta, tapi bagiku... SasuSakuNeji/NejiSakuSasu- chapter 2 is update,RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : Sakura Haruno/Sasuke Uchiha/Neji Hyuuga

Genre : Family/Romance/General

Warning : OOC, AU, MissTypo(s), etc.

* * *

**People say that love is blind, but to me that love is blindness**

Aku terdiam, hanya duduk di atas tempat tidurku dalam diam. Menunggu, yah setidaknya itu yang sedang kulakukan, menghitung setiap detik yang terlewat dalam hatiku. Begitu sepi kali ini, sangat sepi sampai suara detik sang jam pun terdengar jelas di telingaku. Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar dari mulutku, mungkin sudah hampir setengah jam aku duduk terdiam di sini.

TAP..TAP…TAP..TAP..TAP

Suara derap langkah terdengar, aku menghitungnya dalam diam, dalam hatiku. Berapa kali suara derap itu terdengar di gendang telingaku. 11 kali, suara itu terdengar 11 kali sebelum pintu kamarku terbuka. Aku rasa orang yang membuka pintu kamarku itu berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengangguku? Namun tetap saja suaranya sampai ke telingaku.

"Kau sudah bangun nak?" sebuah suara dengan intonasi yang lembut dan ramah menyapaku, aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, mari bunda bantu kau mandi." Ucap wanita yang telah membuat aku lahir ke dunia ini dengan nada yang sama.

Aku kembali hanya mengangguk, wanita itu duduk di sampingku, membelai rambutku yang mungkin sudah memanjang sejak setahun yang lalu, membelainya dengan begitu lembut. dan setelah itu, dengan begitu lembutnya dia mencium pipiku.

"Bunda akan ambilkan handuk dan bajumu dulu ya Sakura?" tanyanya padaku, aku membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum manis, dan aku yakin beliau menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya.

Namaku Haruno Sakura, tapi itu nama jepangku, sedangkan nama lainku Fleur Cerisier. Aku seorang gadis berumur 14 tahun, mungkin setelah aku jabarkan ini kalian jadi aneh melihat dialog di atas? Kenapa gadis seumuranku mandi pun harus dibantu? Yah untuk gadis normal itu mungkin aneh, tapi bagi gadis tidak normal sepertiku, itu adalah hal biasa. Tapi, bukan berarti aku lahir secara tidak normal dan dari kecil memiliki kelainan fisik. Bukan bukan begitu..

"Sakura." Bunda kembali memanggil namaku membuatku menoleh ke arah suaranya.

"Kau melamun?" tanyanya dengan nada begitu khawatir, aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. Aku tidak ingin membuat bundaku khawatir.

Oh ya, kita lanjutkan yang tadi. Semua ini karena tabrakan satu tahun lalu, tapi jangan berpikir kelainan itu terjadi pada tangan, atau kaki. Tapi kelainan itu terjadi di mataku..

"Kalau begitu ayo buka bajumu dulu sayang." Ucap bundaku, aku mengangguk membuka semua atribut pada bagian atas tubuhku. Bunda segera menutupinya dengan handuk yang ia pegang, setelah itu dia kembali menyuruhku membuka atribut bagian bawahku, melepaskan handuk yang kupakai dan menggantinya dengan handuk panjang berbentuk baju.

Beliau menuntunku menuju kamar mandi kemudian meninggalkan aku di sana sendirian. Sebenarnya kebutaan yang kualami ini tidak permanen, pengelihatanku bisa saja kembali normal jika aku melakukan oprasi. Dan itu ditolak oleh orangtuaku.

Aku menyalakan shower yang sudah kuhafal letaknya, membuat butiran air itu jatuh membasahi tubuhku, menghantarkan rasa dingin.

Hm.. bukan berarti mereka tidak sayang padaku, hanya saja…. tapi jangan juga kau berpikir kalau mereka menolak karena kekurangan biaya. Semua itu sebenarnya karena aku sendiri, waktu kecelakaan itu saja.. mereka sangat bersyukur karena aku bisa lolos dari pendarahan pada beberapa luka di tubuhku. Yah.. walaupun akhirnya aku buta…

"Sayang bunda turun sebentar ya?" ujar bunda agak kencang dari luar kamar mandi.

"Iya.." ujarku dengan intonasi yang sama dengannya.

Bunda adalah wanita yang murni berdarah jepang, kebalikan dengan ayah yang murni berdarah prancis. Mereka berdua sangat menyayangiku. Tetap tabah dengan apa yang kualami sekarang. Oh ya, akan kuberitahukan sedikit kenapa mereka menolak saat dokter mengajukkan aku untuk oprasi.

Alasan singkat sebenarnya, karena aku adalah pengidap ITP dan keadaanku yang naik turun dan tidak stabil membuat mereka khawatir. Pada awalnya aku sangat depresi karena dokter mengatakan aku buta. Bagiku dunia serasa hancur, berpikir tentang diriku yang akan dicela dan dijauhi oleh teman-temanku di jepang.

Tapi bunda dan ayah selalu memberiku semangat, dan mereka membiarkan aku untuk beradaptasi dengan keadaanku yang sekarang. Dan sudah setahun lamanya sejak saat itu aku tidak sekolah.

Aku membilas tubuhku yang sudah di penuhi oleh sabun, membuat butiran air itu tercampur dengan busa sabun dan turun ke bawah. Mematikan shower itu dan beranjak meraba-raba dinding untuk menemukan handukku. Segera kukeringkan tubuhku ketika menemukan handuk yang kucari. Kupakai handuk berbentuk baju itu dan kembali meraba-raba dinding untuk menemukan pintu. Tak begitu lama, aku berhasil menemukan pintu itu, membukanya perlahan.

Semuanya gelap bagiku, tak berwarna dan tak bermakna. Sejak saat itu hidupku memang terasa begitu hampa. Semuanya berubah menjadi gelap, kalau saja tidak ada bunda dan ayah entah keadaanku akan seperti apa.

Bersamaan dengan itu pintu kamarku terbuka, dan kudengar derap langkah kaki yang menghampiriku. Tangan itu begitu halus, menggenggam lengan kiriku dan menuntunku menuju tempat tidur mendudukkanku di atasnya.

"Sayang, kan tadi bunda sudah bilang, jangan keluar dulu sebelum bunda datang. Jangan buat bunda khawatir." Ujar pemilik tangan itu, aku membuat sebuah tarikkan kecil di bibirku.

"Maaf ya bunda, tapi aku tidak enak kalau harus terus menyusahkan bunda.." lirihku pelan menundukkan kepalaku. Meletakkan kedua tanganku di atas pahaku.

"Sakura, sayang, bunda tidak pernah berpikir dan tidak pernah merasa bahwa putri bunda ini menyusahkan dan membebani bunda. Tak pernah sekalipun hal itu terbesit di hati dan pikiran bunda." Ujar bunda lembut sembari menggenggam tanganku, aku bisa merasakan suatu sensasi nyaman saat beliau menggenggam tanganku.

"Tapi.. aku kan…" aku rasakan bunda meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibirku, menyuruhku untuk menghentikan ucapanku.

"Bagaimanpun Sakura bunda sekarang, Sakura tetap satu-satunya permata bunda dan ayah, permata yang paling berharga. Bunda sudah pernah katakan, kan? Bunda tidak akan pernah rela kau pergi meninggalkan bunda dan ayah. Bunda lebih rela kau ada di sebelah bunda, tetap eksis di dunia ini walaupun dalam keadaan tidak sempurna." Bunda memeluk tubuhku dengan penuh kasih sayang, kembali selalu menguatkanku akan keraguanku yang sebenarnya tidak berarti.

"Bunda, kalau begitu bisa bantu aku memakai pakaianku? Aku rasa ayah sudah menunggu kita untuk sarapan." Ujarku saat beliau masih memelukku, bunda melepaskan pelukannya lalu membantuku memakai pakaianku.

Sekarang aku sedang ada di Prancis, di kota Paris tepatnya. Kota kelahiran ayah dan tempat aku mengalami kecelakaan itu. kota yang memberikan cukup banyak kenangan dengan berbagai warna. Sebenarnya waktu itu aku ke kota ini hanya untuk sekedar menikmati liburan, liburan setelah aku berhasil lulus dengan nilai terbaik dari _Hoshino Gakuen _sebuah sekolah dasar di Osaka.

"Nah sekarang sudah siapa. Ayo turun, kita sarapan dulu bersama ayah." Ucap bunda setelah beliau telah selesai membantuku mengenakkan pakaianku. Beliau membantuku berdiri kemudian menuntunku keluar dari kamarku.

"Ini sayang." Ujar bunda, dia menyentuhkan sesuatu yang kutebak sebagai tongkat jalanku ke jamari tangan kananku.

Aku menggenggam tongkat itu mengetok-ngetokannya ke lantai. Aku sekarang jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi seekor kelelawar, kakiku melangkah sesuai dengan suara ketokkan yang terdengar dari tongkatku. Bunda dengan setia memegangiku, mengarahkan aku menuju tangga yang mengarah ke lantai bawah.

Aku rasa, aku sudah ada di depan tangga, berkali aku hentakkan tongkatku tapi tak ada suara yang terdengar.

"Bunda ambil dulu tongkatnya ya sayang?" Tanya bunda, aku mengangguk dan memberikan tongkat yang ada di tanganku, sebenarnya bukan aku yang memberikannya tapi bunda yang mengambilnya. Beliau lalu membantuku turun perlahan, pelan-pelan melewati setiap anak tangga itu.

"Bonjour, ma chérie."-Selamat pagi, sayang- Suara seorang pria dengan nada yang begitu ramah memasuki telingaku, aku tersenyum. Sebuah sapaan yang hampir selalu kudengar setiap hari, sebuah sapaan yang juga berarti bahwa aku sudah mau dekat dengan meja makan.

"Bonjour, père."-selamat pagi, ayah- Balasku ketika aku sudah duduk di salah satu bangku di meja makan. Aku memang terbiasa menggunakan 3 bahasa dalam keseharianku.

"Mari makan." Ajak bunda, aku mengangguk dan kuyakin ayah melakukan hal yang sama. Ayah memang lahir di Paris, tapi karena pernah tinggal di Jepang selama satu tahun, beliau bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan bunda. Tapi tetap saja, ayah tidak bisa berbahasa jepang dengan begitu lancar. Kebalikkan dengan bunda, bunda bisa mengerti apa yang ayah katakan dan dia juga bisa berbahasa prancis dengan lancar.

Kami memulai sarapan pagi di keluarga kecil ini,sesekali diiringi senyum dan tawa. Bunda dengan setianya membantuku, menyuapiku.

"Ayah, boleh aku keluar?" tanyaku, padanya, aku yakin kedua orangtuaku kali ini menatap aku khawatir.

"Pourquoi voulez-vous sortir, ma chérie?"-kenapa kamu ingin keluar, sayang?- Jawab atau lebih tepatnya, tanya ayah. Aku memberikan senyumanku sebagai sebuah jawaban.

"Sakura ingin jalan-jalan? Mère vous tiendra compagnie?"-bunda akan menamanimu- Ujar bunda, aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku dengan Miel saja ya?" tanyaku penuh harap, Miel itu nama anjing penuntun milikku. Kata bunda warna bulunya sama dengan madu, jadi kunamai saja dia Miel.

"D'accord, mais attention. Fleur."-Baiklah, tapi hati-hati. Fleur(Sakura)- Aku tersenyum senang ketika mendengar itu, sudah lama sekali aku tidak jalan-jalan keluar.

Kami kembali melanjutkan sarapan yang tadi sempat terhenti. Aku belum pernah cerita soal pekerjaan ayah dan bunda ya? Ayah itu seorang karyawan swasta di kota seni ini. Sedangkan ibu adalah seorang pemilik butik besar di Jepang. Makanya waktu di Jepang dulu aku hanya tingggal berdua dengan bunda. Tapi, karena ayah adalah seorang yang ulet dan rajin serta pantang menyerah. Ayah sudah punya perusahaan sendiri, sudah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu kalau aku tidak salah hitung.

"Sakura." Panggi bunda, aku menoleh kearah suara bunda.

"Ehmm..mulai.."

"Sag mir nicht, jetzt, mein Lieber(1)." Selak ayah, aku mengernyitkan dahiku heran, aku yakin itu buka bahasa prancis. Jadi mau tidak mau, yah aku tidak mengerti artinya.

* * *

try to change the darkness

* * *

Aku melangkah mengikuti tarikan dari tangan kiriku, Miel terus berjalan sesuai yang aku perintahkan. Menikmati keramaian di sekitarku yang memang tak pernah lepas dari Paris. Aku sampai di tempat tujuanku, sebuah taman dengan udara yang sangat sejuk.

Aku jadi ingat kejadian 1 minggu lalu, waktu aku kesini bersama bunda. Seorang pemuda, yang kata bunda berambut panjang. Dia juga lahir di Jepang dan sedang liburan di kota ini, katanya sih dia liburan bersama temannya, dari Jepang juga tentunya.

Dengan bantuan Miel, aku duduk di salah satu bangku taman di sana, menyandarkan tubuhku. Bebas sekali rasanya, semilir angin seakan mengangkat sedikit beban yang kadang suka membuatku sesak.

Aku rasa seseorang duduk di sebelahku. Aku menoleh, aku dengar Miel sedikit menggonggong dan mengerang melihat orang itu.

"Désolé, je vous dérange?"-maaf, apa aku mengganggu kamu?- Tanya orang itu, dari suaranya aku bisa menebak bahwa ia seorang pemuda. Dan dari cara bicaranya, aku tebak dia adalah orang Jepang. Aku menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Sasuke, kemana saja kau. Aku mencarimu." Ku dengar suara pemuda lain mendekat. Sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara ini.

"Hn.. habis kau menghilang begitu saja Neji." Ucap pemuda yang duduk di sebelahku dengan nada yang terbilang, datar?

"Ah.. Sakura ya?" Tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Neji, ah.. iya..iya dia pemuda yang waktu itu bertemu denganku.

"Iya, Neji Hyuuga? Kukira kau sudah pulang ke Jepang." Jawabku, kali ini Miel diam saja, tidak bereaksi apapun ketika Neji mendekat.

"Kau kenal dengannya?" Tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke. Aku mengangguk walaupun sebenarnya tidak yakin bahwa aku yang ditanya.

"Sakura, dia temanku yang waktu itu pernah kuceritakan. Sasuke Uchiha." Terang Neji. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Panggil Sasuke saja." Katanya datar, aku mengangguk, perasaanku saja atau memang pemuda yang bersetatus sebagai temannya Neji ini bicaranya selalu datar? Ah.. tak usah dipikirkan

"Hm.. Kau sendiri Sakura?" Tanya Neji ramah, aku tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak kok, kan ada Neji, Sasuke, dan Miel di sini." Ucapku riang, walaupun yang kulihat selalu hanya gelap. Tapi hatiku kan belum buta..

* * *

When darkness begins to fade..

* * *

Matahari semakin menghilang, kembali ke peraduannya dan membiarkan sang bulang bersinar, 3 orang remaja itu terus berbincang ringan. Membiarkan waktu terus berganti.

"Lebih baik kau kembali kerumah saja Sakura." Ujar Neji, menatap gadis yang sedang duduk itu tenang, di matanya yang tak berpupil terlihat sebuah tatapan ganjil yang hanya di tunjukkan untuk gadis itu. sebuah tatapan sama yang diberikan oleh pemuda yang sedang duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Neji benar lebih baik kau pulang, biar kami antar." Ajak pemuda berambut emo itu dia berdiri, mendekati Neji.

"Tak menyusahkan?" Tanya gadis itu, wajahnya menunjukkan keraguan. Neji dan Sasuke menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau yang menyetir." Suruh Neji pada Sasuke, di perintah seperti itu, Sasuke memberi tatapan 'Apa-hakmu-menyuruh-ku?' yang tak digubris oleh Neji sama sekali.

"Hah.. terserahlah.." Sasuke pun berlalu membiarkan Neji bersama Sakura.

"Mari.." Ajaknya dan Sakura mengangguk.

Mereka berdua sampai di parkiran yang ada di taman itu, masuk ke sebuah mobil berwarna hitam metallic berkapasitas normal untuk 4 orang. Sakura dan Miel duduk di belakang sedangkan Neji dan Sasuke duduk di depan.

Tak ada obrolan yang terdengar dari 3 remaja itu, hanya suara radio yang terus menyala. Hanya terkadang Neji mengarahkan Sasuke, supaya mereka tidak tersesat dan sampai tujuan dengan selamat.

Tak lama, hanya sekitar 10 menit dan mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Rumah bergaya modern minimalis, tidak terkesan terlalu mewah namun tampak nyaman, di depannya terpampang sebuah halaman indah yang menawan. Dengan gabungan berbagai macam bunga mawar dan tambahan sebuah kolam ikan kecil.

"Merci."-terimakasih- Ucap gadis cantik itu sambil tersenyum, yah walupun matanya tertutup. Tak dapat menampakkan Kristal miliknya.

"Merci aussi."-trimakasih juga- Ucap dua pemuda itu sembari membuat sebuah tarikan kecil di bibir mereka. Mobil hitam itu kembali berjalan meninggalkan rumah berlantai 2 di depannya. Kembali ke penginapan mereka.

"Dia gadis yang cantik, sayang dia buta." Lirih Sasuke, membuka pembicaraan antara mereka berdua.

"Yah, kau benar.." sahut Neji, menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah, ia melirik orang di sebelahnya.

"Hei, kau suka padanya?" Tanya Neji penuh curiga, Sasuke hanya memberikan sebuah seringainya dan menjawab.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" jawabnya dan membuat Neji menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Berarti kau akan menjadi rivalku, Sasuke." Balasnya sembari memberikan sebuah seringai yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka malah terkekeh bersamaan.

"Kita bodoh juga ya? Ah.. jangan-jangan kau setuju dengan tawaran 'itu' ya?" Tanya Sasuke dan membuat Neji memberikan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Kenapa harus ku tolak kalau bisa bertemu terus dengannya?"

"Sial kau Neji, kan - ." dengus Sasuke pelan, Neji terkekeh pelan dan berujar lagi.

"Kau juga, mereka menawarkan hal yang sama padamu.. Sasuke Uchiha.."

* * *

and what will you do after dark it began to fade?

_Give her one heart one hope and happiness_

To Be Continued

* * *

(1): untuk sementara itu jadi rahasia ya :# tapi pasti akan di ulas di chepter 2/3 :D

**Boleh minta Reviewnya? berhubung saya baru disini, jadi tolong koreksinya ya. Maaf ya kalau jelek, aneh dan kurang berkenan. **

**oh iya, karena saya baru disini, adakah yang bersedia ngajarin saya lebih jauh soal dunia fanfiction ini? hm..**

**saya rasa cukup ini saja, arigataou ^^. ditunggu review-nya ya ^^V**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : Sakura Haruno/Sasuke Uchiha/Neji Hyuuga

Genre : Family/Romance/General

Warning : OOC, AU, MissTypo(s), etc.

* * *

Kubuka sepasang onyx milikku perlahan, arghh.. mataku masih berat. Aku putar tubuhku ke arah kiri dan kembali menenggelamkan diriku dalam _dream world_-ku. Lelah sekali aku kemarin, lelah sekaligus senang. Lelah karena harus bertemu _mereka_ dan duduk diruang tertutup selama 2 jam. Dan senang karena bisa bertemu dan mengenal seorang gadis bernama Sakura.

"Enghh.." erangku, kenapa sih tubuhku ini tidak mau menurut ikut ke dunia mimpiku. Mengikat kesadaranku untuk tetap di permukaan. Ckck dengan sangat enggan aku buka mataku, dan yang pertama kulihat adalah…

Tarraaa…

Lemari! Bagus sekali, kenapa bangun-bangun sudah disuguhi sebuah lemari? Tapi.. tunggu, harusnya kan yang kulihat tempat tidur? Kenapa jadi lemari. Jangan-jangan..

Aku kumpulkan seluruh kesadaranku, membawa tubuhku duduk dan memperhatikan sekeliling. Dan setelah aku sadar 100 %, tak ada satu katapun yang sanggup keluar dari mulutku. Kenapa aku bisa di atas sini?

Kenapa _nyasar_ di atas sini? Aku pun membiarkan ekspresi horor terpasang di wajahku. Ok, tenang, tetap _stay cool _ Sasuke. Semua ini pasti ada penjelasannya. Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur di tempat si mata tak berpupil itu?

Arghh.. mana pula orang itu! kenapa sejak tadi batang hidungnya tidak kelihatan. Aku perhatikan sekali lagi kamar ini. Kamar dengan 2 tempat tidur single, sebuah lemari, 2 buah pintu(satu menuju keluar, satu menuju ke kamar mandi), oh satu pintu kaca yang tertutup gorden menuju balkon, lalu, er- kamar ini lampunya belum dinyalakan. Hanya lampu tidur yang menyala remang-remang .

Aku periksa keadaanku, masih utuh! Baju yang kukenakan masih rapi! Aman..

Hah… jangan berpikir aku terlalu… terlalu apa ya? terlalu paranoit, ya itu! dan jangan kira aku orang yang senang berprasangka terlalu tinggi. Tapi Neji itukan bi, siapa tahu dia punya rasa terpendam padaku..

Hih.. tak bisa kubayangkan kalau itu terjadi..

KRIEETT…

Pintu itu terbuka bersamaan dengan munculnya _roommate_-ku. Segera saja ku berikan dia death glare andalanku. Entah bisa dia lihat atau tidak.. not my business..

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya.. Hn.. ayolah, bisa kau lihatkan kalau sekarang mataku ini terbuka? Apa namanya kalau bukan bangun?

"Hn.." jawabku masa bodoh, siapa peduli?

Tak menjawab Neji malah masuk dan menutup pintu itu lagi. Mendekati lemari yang berwarna putih gading(seingatku) lalu mulai mengubrak-abrik lemari itu.

"Hei.." panggilku, aku harus dapatkan penjelasannya.

"Hn.." jawabnya dengan singkat, ckck dasar tukang copy. Itukan _trademark_-ku. Dengan lagak sok tidak peduli kuputar kedua bola mataku bosan.

"Kenapa aku bisa tidur di er- tempatmu?" tanyaku. Baiklah kuberi sedikit penjelasan. Sejak pertama kali kami sampai dan memesan ruang ini. Aku dan dia sudah punya kesepakatan, aku tidur di ranjang yang dekat pintu kaca, dan dia yang dekat lemari.

"Memangnya kau lupa kejadian malam kemarin?" dia balik bertanya, kenapa tidak langsung dijawab saja sih? Dengan agak tidak niat, kuputar ulang memoriku, mengerutkan keningku.

"Kurasa.. tidak." Jawabku, kulihat dia menghela nafas. Tetap memaku matanya pada isi lemari itu, cih kenapa aku merasa diacuhkan ya?

"Semalamkan waktu kita kembali kau langsung menaruh tubuhmu di tempatku tanpa seizinku. Setalah dengan terpaksa kau minum beer itu. kau bilang pusing dan ingin tidur sebentar, dan bahkan kau sendiri yang menyuruhku membangunkanmu jam 9pm agar tidak terlambat bertemu _mereka_. Tapi nyatanya? Waktu kubangunkan, bereaksipun kau tidak. Ya sudah akhirnya kubiarkan."

Aku mencoba mengingat kembali, oh ya.. klise ingatan itu muncul. Dengan sangat tidak Uchihaiss aku menepuk jidatku. Benar apa yang dikatakan Neji, tapi..

"Jadi kau pergi sendiri kemarin malam? Kata mereka apa? Kau tidak curangkan?" serbuku was-was, awas saja kalau dia mengatakan tentang aku yang tidak-tidak di depan _mereka_, awas saja kalau dia membuat nama seorang Sasuke Uchiha jatuh! Kupastikan aku akan menyeretnya ke neraka.

"Tentu saja aku sendiri. Mereka setuju kalau tugas ini dikerjakan dua orang. Dan mereka tetap memeberikan imbalan yang sama seperti yang di tawarkan. Cih.. buat apa aku curang? Tanpa curangpun kupastikan aku akan dapatkan apa yang ku mau Uchiha." Ujarnya tenang dan diakhiri dengan nada sinis pada akhir kalimatnya. Dasar Hyuuga, baguslah kalau dia tidak mengatakan yang macam-macam.

Neji Hyuuga memang teman, ralat sahabatku. Tapi dalam sejarah persahabatan kami, tak pernah sekalipun ada kata akur! Yang ada hanya kata bersaing, bersaing, dan bersaing. Saling melontarkan kata-kata sinis dan terkesan tidak peduli satu sama lain.

Bagi orang yang pertama kali melihat pasti akan mengklaim secar sepihak kalau kami ini adalah musuh, tapi apa yang terbayangkan kadang tidak sesuai dengan realita yang ada.

Dengan perasaan malas yang berlebihan aku membaringkan tubuhku lagi. Berniat tidur tentunya, sampai pemuda berambut panjang satu itu menginterupsiku lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah kemarin malam aku bicara yang baik-baik soalmu." Dan hanya dengan sebuah kalimat singkat itu sudah cukup untuk mebuatku melemparkan misil terdekat yang ada kepadanya, guling!

Dan dengan sempurna pula ia mengelak membuat guling itu jatuh ke lantai marmer yang menjadi alas kamar ini. Sial kau Neji!

"Ckckck kau cepat sekali kau naik darah.. aku hanya bercanda. Bereskan itu dan tempat tidurku! Awas kalau tidak." Keluhnya dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Kulihat dia membawa setelan baju di tangan kirinya.

"Cih." Umpatku. Aku akhirnya mengurungkan niat iblisku untuk kembali tidur. Memilih untuk menyalakan lampu kamar ini. Mengambil guling yang tadi kulempar dan kulemparkan kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Jadi mereka bilang pembayarannya seperti apa?" ujarku agak keras, kurenggangkan tubuhku yang terasa kaku. Melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding kamar hotel ini.

4.23am

Bagus sekali, kelewat pagi untuk jadwal bangun harianku. Dengan malas aku buka pintu geser yang menuju balkon, cukup dingin bagiku.

"Meraka sudah bayar uang mukannya. Dan kalau berhasil dengan sempurna akan ditambahkan lagi. mereka juga memberi biaya untuk hidup kita selama disini." Suara yang bercampur dengan suara rintik air itu agak terdengar samar ditelingaku. Tapi tetap, aku bisa menangkap maksudnya dengan jelas.

"Uangnya bagaimana?" tanyaku asal, masih malas untuk memepekerjakan otakku ini.

Hm.. belum ada jawaban, sepertinya dia sedang sikat gigi. Aku ambil saja iphone-ku yang tergeletak manis di sebelah tv. Mengutak-atik gadget satu itu dengan bosan, enaknya melakukan apa ya? hm.. mungkin saja Y!M bisa sedikit menyegarkan otakku.

**Sasuke is online**

Aku lihat list beberapa orang yang sedang online, cukup banyak. Ada 52 orang, dan rata-rata teman sekolahku dulu.

_**TheHandsomePrinceIU **__4:35_

_Halo My lovely lil brother XD_

_Sedang apa kau? tumben ol Y!M?_

_**Sasuke **__4:36_

_Bisa tidak kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?_

_Bosan._

_**TheHandsomePrinceIU **__4:36_

_Itukan panggilan sayangku padamu otouoto._

Cih. Aku bergidik ngeri membaca jawaban itu, dasar Itachi-nii konslet. Semenjak aku bilang pergi ke Paris dia jadi seperti orang lain, aneh!.

Dari pada aku strees, langsung ku _log out_ saja tanpa memberikan pesan-pesan pemberitahuan. Masa bodoh.. yang penting ke normalanku masih terjaga!

"Sasuke tadi kau Tanya apa?" suara baritone Neji terdengar lagi, dengan malas aku lempar dulu Iphone ditanganku ke atas tempat tidur.

"Cara pembayarannya bagaimana?" ulangku tak berminat, uang sebenarnya tak terlalu penting bagiku. Aku menerima tawaran itu, hanya ingin tahu sejauh mana kemampuanku yang _satu itu_, hm.. masalah uang sih, aku tak perlu pusing. Keluarga Uchiha, salah satu dari 10 keluarga terkaya di Asia. Dan peringkat ke 121 keluarga terkaya di dunia. Jadi masalah dana?

"Untuk bayaran tugas diberikan langsung secara tunai, kalau untuk biaya sehari-hari akan mereka transfer."

"Lalu mana bagianku?" balasku, hanya ingin tahu seberap besar mereka mampu membayarku. Hn.. kami menggunakan nama samaran di depan mereka. Nama samaranku _eagle eye_ dan nama samaran Neji _white wolf._

"Di lemari. Buka pintu paling kanan, di tempat paling atas, ada dua koper. Kode kopermu 547, kalau kau berpikir aku sudah membuka bagianmu. Tenang saja belum kulakukan."

Aku mendengus mendengar kalimat terakhirnya, pikiranku kan tidak seburuk itu! aku mendekat ke arah lemari itu. Mengikuti intruksi Neji, memang ada dua koper disana. Warnanya sama, bentuknya sama, mereknya sama, arghh sama persis lah intinya. Kucoba kode yang sudah dikumandangkan Neji dan koper pertamalah yang terbuka.

Kutarik keluar koper itu dari tempatnya. Membawanya ke atas tempat tidur Neji yang masih berantakkan. Aku masih malas untuk membereskan kekacauan yang aku buat di atas tempat tidur ini. baiklah mari mulai menghitung..

Hm..

Hn..

Cukup besar juga, 150 juta. Meraka benar-benar serius ternyata. Baguslah kalau begitu, dana yang cukup untuk membeli beberapa alat buatan-_nya_. Dan aku penasaran bagaimana meraka bisa dapat uang sebanyak ini dalam mata uang yen?

Not my business, lagi pula dengan begitu transaksinya akan bisa berjalan lebih lancar. Aku malas kalau harus berbelit belit dengan_nya_. Kututup lagi koper berwarna dasar hitam itu. mengganti kodenya dan meletakkan di tempat awalnya. Tak lama setelahnya, Neji keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakkan kemeja putih dipadu dengan celana berwarna coklat tua selutut. Terkesan santai namun formal. Dasar Hyuuga…

"Mau kemana kau?" sergahku waktu melihat dia mencari sepasang sendal kulit miliknya.

"kau lupa kalau aku bisa kesini ada syaratnya?" pemilik nama keluarga Hyuuga itu malah bertanya balik padaku. Dan akhirna aku hanya bergumam sebagai tanggapan.

Setelah Neji memakai alas kakinya dia pergi begitu saja. Cih dasar.. aku perhatikan keadaan kamar ini, lagi. Belum pernah sekalipun dalam sejarahnya seorang Uchiha melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini. Tapi.. akan kubuat sejarah baru seorang Uchiha menuruti _perintah_ orang lain.

Tak butuh waktu lama aku sudah dapat merapikan semuanya dengan sempurna.. ternyata aku punya kemampuan juga dalam hal ini.

Oh ya, apa kalian sudah mengenalku secaa spesifik? Belum? Baiklah akan kuajak kalian sedikit mengenal diriku lebih dalam.

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, adik dari Itachi Uchiha, ayahku- baiklah-baik, aku serius. Aku sebenarnya seorang siswa di salah satu sekolah terkenal di Jepang. Tapi karena rayuan maut sahabtku(Neji) aku berhasil _menyasarkan_ diriku di kota seni ini. Sebenarnya aku bisa nyasar di sini bukan hanya semata-mata karena rayuan Neji. Tapi juga karena paksaan Naruto, waktu tahu Neji mengajakku pergi ke Paris, dengan sangat memelas ia memohon padaku untuk setuju. Alasannya? Alsannya kerena ia ingin berduan dengan Hinata. Adik sepupu Neji yang wajahnya seperti dewi bulan. Tanpa diganggu oleh Neji yang kelewat overprotektif pada gadis satu itu.

Apalagi? Hm.. ayahku setuju-setuju saja dengan keputusanku. Apalagi waktu aku bilang sekalian mencari kekasih. Sedangkan Itachi-nii hampir saja mengikatku karena tidak rela. Untung ibu membantu. Neji sendiri bisa kesini karena diberi beberapa syarat oleh paman dan ayahnya. Kasihan juga aku padanya.

Sudahlah.. cukup itu saja sementara. Aku mau mandi, badanku masih lengket gara-gara kemarin. Dasar mereka orang-orang s****a tega sekali mereka memaksa ku untuk meminum segelas minuman setan itu.

Aku ubrak-abrik lemari itu mencari setelan yang cocok untuk kupakai. Yang bagus apa ya? hmm.. ah ini saja. Kemeja hitam dengan garis putih vertical dan horizontal yang membentuk pola kotak-kotak tipis, berpadu dengan celana jeans hitam, hn.. tidak buruk.

Baru mau masuk kamar mandi dan Iphoneku _tersayang _berbunyi. Melantunkan sebuah lagu yang ku kenal dengan judul Time After Time, yah itu judul _ing-_nya. Tak peduli dan tetap melangkah masuk dalam kamar mandi.

_**Sebuah hidup, sebuah petualangan.**_

Hn.. baru kutinggal 15 menit dan sudah ada beberapa notification yang mampir ke iphone-ku. Untuk pagi ini akan kutambahkan sebuah mental note yang tak boleh kulupakan.

_Jangan pernah ol Y!M sebelum Itachi-nii kembali dalam mode normal!_

Lihat saja ini, ada 5 e-mail, 18 _short message service_, dan 3 miss call. Sepertinya cukup banyak yang mengidolakanku? Hn.. masa bodoh lah..

Pertama, aku melihat list name orang yang mengirim sms padaku. Neji, Itachi-_nii_, lalu Prof. Freak, ada dari Mrs. Tsunade, dan beberapa dari nomor yang tak terdafar dalam kontak, untuk yang itu.. paling juga sms-sms aneh yang isinya tak jauh-jauh dari ajakan bertemu dan makan malam. Ih..

Aku buka dulu sms dari Neji, kapan dia mengirim pesan ini,,,

_From : Neji _

_Sasuke, aku sudah buat janji dengannya, dia setuju bertemu di café fluorite de amor(dia yang minta)_

_Katanya nanti jam 3 sore. Tunggu aku pulang dulu, _

_Kita ketemu di lobby hotel, jam setangh 3 sore._

_Untuk dana. Kau bisakan beli koper baru hari ini?_

_Tahu sendiri dia bagimana.. ada uang ada barang. Dan dia menghargai semuanya 150 juta yen._

_Er- sorry kalau pesanini agak berantakkan. Aku buru-buru, setalah tugas ini selesai aku akan lakukan perang dingin dengan ayah dan paman._

Sudah kukira pasti dia buru-buru, cih menambah pekerjaanku saja. Beli koper? Hah baiklah, sepertinya selama di Paris ini aku akan menjadi tangan kananya Neji. Kubalas pesan itu.

_To : Neji_

_Iya, iya.. aku bisa. Sudah sana jangan ganggu aku. _

_Kalau kau mau perang dingin dengan ayah dan pamanmu, aku dukung! _

_Khe- lagi pula bisa-bisanya kau setuju melakukan syarat itu._

Singkatkan? Pagi begini, lebih baik aku jalan-jalan keluar sajalah. Lagipula kurasa Neji tidak memakai Volvo hitam itu. Buktinya kunci mobil itu tergeletak manis di atas meja. Ternyata aku beruntung pagi ini..

Dengan gerakan cepat kusambar saja kunci mobil itu, tak lupa mengambil dompet kulit hitam milikku yang ada dalam laci. Pagi ini aku mau mencoba sarapan di luar sajalah. Dengan agak terburu-buru, aku ambil room card kamar ini. Membuka pintu dan lalu menutupnya, hn..hotel ini masih sepi. Baguslah..

Aku langkahkan kakiku menuju lobby hotel. Iphone berwarna hitam yang sudah menjadi milikku sejak 2 tahun itu tersimpan rapi dalam saku celanaku. Pergi ke tempat Volvo hitam itu diparkirkan, setalah itu langsung membawanya pergi..

Hm.. udara pagi disini sejuk juga, lumayanlah kalau dibandingkan dengan Jepang. Kulaju terus mobil berwarna hitam metallic ini dengan kecepatan stabil. Menikmati hari yang masih bisa kunikmati, yah setidknya begitu. Mereka menyuruhku, ralat kami. Melakukan tugasnya mulai besok, cih.. dasar mereka itu.

Yah setidaknya tugas ini akan jadi pengalaman yang menarik.

_Life is an adventure._

Entah kenapa kalimat singkat itu melintas di otakku. Mengingat kalimat itu aku jadi ingin mentertawakan diriku. Kalimat dari iklan susu nut*ilo*, waktu aku melihat iklannya aku kira itu adalah trailer film. Ternyata! Hampir kubanting tv dikamarku itu karena kesal. Bisa-bisanya aku tertipu!

Yah tapi aku setuju sih dengan kalimat itu. hidup adalah sebuah petualangan. Sebuah petualangan dengan berbagai jenis pengalaman(?). Asal kau tahu ya, ibuku itu suka sekali dengan iklan satu itu, katanya pemainnya imut-imut. Arghh parah..

Hn.. sudah cukup membahas hal tidak penting seperti itu. Aku terus lajukan Volvo hitam itu, bosan. Aku nyalakan radionya, aku ganti secara asal-asalan. Tetap saja tak ada yang menghibur..

Sepertinya aku harus cari tempat makan dulu untuk sarapan pagi ini, er- yang mana ya? pokoknya aku tidak akan mau masuk restoran yang berbau dan bertema cinta-cintaan. Sebelum makan pasti aku sudah muntah-muntah duluan merasakan atmosfernya.

Hn.. aku parkir Volvo hitam ini. Keluar kemudian menguncinya, aku tak mau adu mulut dengan Neji karena terjadi suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan terhadap Volvo-nya. Sebenarnya untuk masalh mobil sih mudah saja untuknya gonta ganti. Mengingat keluarganya tak kalah kayanya dari keluargaku.

Aku akui, secara fisik/material keluargaku terlihat lebih mewah, lebih kaya dan lebih terkenal. Tapi sebenranya, kekayaan keluarga Uchiha dibandinkan dengan keluarga Hyuuga secara tidak terlihat(maksudku dalam bentuk deposit, saham, tabungan, dsb) keluarga Hyuuga jauh lebih kaya.

Ok, cukup! Kembali mencari tempat makan atau restoran yang cocok untuk jadi tempat sarapanku.

Hm.. mungkin yang ini bisa, restoran keluarga 'Happy Family' setidaknya dari namanya aku bisa pastikan bahwa tema restoran ini adalah kekeluargaan. Aku langkahkan kakiku menuju tempat itu, restoran yang terlihat besar tapi tidak terlihat mewah, terkesan sederhana malah. Kalau ada Neji di sini, ku yakinkan ini akan jadi tempat makan favoritnya. Restoran ini masih sepi, hn.. tentu saja sepi, baru jam 7 lewat 10 menit. Aku duduk di meja no 9, meja yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu keluar. Kalau kuperhatikan ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya juga berniat untuk sarapan di sini.

Seorang pelayan berpakaian santai namun formal menghampiriku, tersenyum.

"Bonjour-" sapanya dan belum selesai ia berbicara, aku menyelak, yah tak sopan memang tapi aku agak malas untuk berbicara bahasa prancis pagi ini.

"Can you speak English?" tanyaku, kulihat dia kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sure, Good morning Master. This is our menus here." Ujarnya dan memberikan sebuah buku berisi daftar menu padaku, aku mengagguk. Kubaca buku menu itu, hm.. untuk sarapan apa ya yang cocok?..

"What is your orders Master?" tanyanya lagi. Aku masih membolak balik daftar menu itu, memilih-milih.

"Hn.. I want a corns sup with hm.. sirloin steak and a glass of white milk." Ujarku datar, pelayan itu segera mencatatnya, hm.. atmosfer di sini bagus juga. Dan aku menebak bahwa restoran ini berstandar Internasional.. lihat saja daftar menunya. Dari menu beris pertama- terakhir di beri nama dengan bahasa Internasional.. …

"Okay Master, the others?" tanyanya lagi, aku segera ,menggeleng. Pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan mejaku dan berlalu menuju ke dapur.

Engh… di sini tempatnya enak.. kasihan sekali si Hyuuga satu itu tak bisa ke sini. Hn.. aku melihat ke seslilingku. Dan aku hampir terpanjat dari tempat dudukku karena kaget. Aku melihatnya, kulitnya yang putih rambutnya yang berwarna _ soft pink_ dan senyum yang terpasang di wajah manisnya…

"Sakura." Nama itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku, astaga.. dia manis sekali hari ini. Aku benar-benar beruntung pagi ini, bisa bertemu dengannya.. tanpa gangguan Neji(smirk). Kulihat dia sedang bersama seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya. Tubuh laki-laki itu tegap, tampak berkarisma dan berwibawa. Kurasa itu ayahnya..

Back to the Sakura, dia sungguh cantik, lebih cantik dari kemarin. Rambutnya yang kemarin tergeraia kini terkepang dengan rapi, sebuah bando berwarna _soft blue_ pun bertengger dengan manis memahkotai rambutnya. Dress panjang 1 cm di bawah lutut berwarna senada dengan bandonya tampak makin menyempurnakan sosoknya. Oh my…

Gaun itu membungkus sosoknya dengan begitu sempurna, dress dengan lengan tidak terlalu panjang, hanya sesikunya. Sebuah gelang dengan liontin berbentuk salib dengan crstyal biru menghiasi pergelangan tangannya.

Seperti seorang malaikat, Tuhan aku tak menyangka kau bisa ciptakan gadis semanis dia. Tapi sayangnya dia.. bagaimana bilangnya ya? er begini punya kelainan pada pengelihatannya. Yah hanya itu sayangnya.. kuyakin sebenarnya iris miliknya tak kalah mempesona dari yang terlihat sekarang.

Aku terus memandangi gadis satu itu, cukup lama sampai akhirnya seorang pelayan menghampiri mejaku dan mengantarkan pesananku.

"This is your orders Master. We hope you like it." Ucap pelayan itu sopan, dia memindahkan dan menata makanan dalam nampan ke mejaku. Hm.. dari baunya sepertinya enak, tatanannya juga bagus. Tak terlalu _ramai_ tapi terlihat menarik.

"Hn.. thanks." Jawabku singkat, pelayan itu membungkuk kemudian meninggalkan mejaku. Beralih ke meja lainnya.

aku ambil sendok yang sudah tersedia dan mencelupkannya kedalam semangkuk sup jagung yang ada di depanku. Ku angkat lagi dan kucicipi..

Rasanya enak, rasa manis dan garih dipadu dengan harum keju. Kurasa resep sup ini cukup unik. Rasanya pun lebih enak dari pada masakan buatan ibu dan masakan dari chef paling terkenal di Jepang. Citarasanya begitu memikat dan ehm.. membuat ketagihan.

Aku beralih mecoba sirloin steak yang telah tertata rapi di atas _hot plate_, sebenarnya kalau pagi begini tidak baik makan-makanan berat. Tapi berhubung aku sedang mau mencoba yang lain jadi kupilih saja menu ini.

Ku arahkan garpu dan pisau yang ku pegang kearah steak itu. membuat potongan kecil lalu kutusuk dengan garpu. Kumasukkan dalam mulutku dan kukunyah perlahan. sekali lagi mencoba menikmati rasanya..

Dagingnya empuk.. bumbunya pun meresap dengan sempurna. Rasanya sungguh pas, tak kalah enaknya dengan sup jagung tadi. Mungkin aku akan mengklaim restoran ini sebagai salah satu restoran favoritku. Tak hanya tempat dan pelayanannya yang bagus, masakannya pun delicious..

"Jadi aku akan sekolah mulai besok?"

Suara itu, suara Sakura… dekat sekali..

Aku perhatikkan sekelilingku, setiap detail dan ketika kepalaku menoleh kea rah belakang. Persisi di meja di belakangku meja no 8. Sakura dan ayahnya sedang duduk, tapi kali ini bukan Sakura yang jadi perhatianku tapi..

"Sure my dear, you don't like that?"

Suara itu..

Tunggu dulu aku kenal suara ini, aku cepat-cepat keluarkan iphone-ku merekam percakapan dua manusia di belakangku secara hati-hati..

"Not like that Dad, but do you think they can er- understand me?"

Aku letakan iphone-ku di pinggir meja yang sedang ku tempati. Aku sendiri mulai kembali memakan masakan yang sudah aku pesan, aku tak boleh terlalu mencurigakan sekarang.

TERRTTT… TERRRTT

Cih, shit! Siapa pula yang menelponku di saat seperti ini.

Aku berdiri mengambil iphone-ku, pergi ke tempat yang agak sepi. Dan ketika sudah kudapatkan tempat itu aku baru mengangkat panggilan masuk yang menggangguku tadi.

"Hello, Sasuke? It's me, Tsunade."

Oh dari Mrs. Tsunade.. aku menghela nafas pelan. Dan mulai menjawab…

"Yeah.. why will you call me Mrs. Tsunade?"

"Just tell you about your new class in my school. Please tell Neji too."

"Oh yeah.. where will you put me in your school?"

"In 8-A, you and Neji is a classmate. Please one of you come here to take uniform and task book."

"Okay, I will come there, 45 minutes again."

"I wait."

Dan setelah itu sambungan terputus, bagus tambah lagi satu pekerjaanku. Aku simpan dulu hasil rekaman singkat yang kudapat. Ku bayar makanan yang sudah kupesan lalu pergi meningalkan tempat ini.

8:10am

Lama juga aku menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini.. hah sudahlah..

Selesai sudah waktuku bersantai-santai, sekarang waktunya melaksanakan beberapa _tugas_ku.

_Now I know that Sakura is my priority_

"Benar dia orangnya kan?"

Tanyaku memastikan, sekarang aku sedang menuju tempat perjanjian bersama Neji. Kali ini pemuda berkulit pucat itu yang menyetir. Kulihat dia mengangguk sekali, kemudian sebuah senyum terukir di wahahnya.

"Kenapa kau?" tanyaku melihat wajahnya itu, aneh saja.. setalah tahu bahwa _orang _ yang waktu itu adalah ayahnya Sakura dia malah senang.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir ini akan menjadi suatu pengalaman yang begitu menarik."

Menyeringai, yah aku akui perkataannya benar dengan begini tugas kami pasti akan semakin menarik..

Lagi pula dengan begini aku tak akan, koresksi sedikit, kami tak akan bisa jauh-jauh dari Sakura.

"Kalau begini, yang jadi preoritas utama kita…. Sakura 'kan?" kali ini dia yang bertananya, aku mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Yang pasti aku akan jadikan pengalaman di Paris ini sebagai pengalaman yang tak akan pernah kulupakan.

Tak salah ternyata aku mengikuti permintaan Neji..

Dan kuyakinkan, pada akhirnya aku pasti akan dapatkan Sakura, Hyuuga. Bukan kau!

To Be Continued

* * *

ARIGATAOU GOZAIMASHITA XD

saya kira sedikit yang reviews :3

ternyata lumayan..

terimakasih banget buat yang udah review, udah baca, dan lain-lainnya. :=3

er- maaf baru publish.. sebenarnya fic ini udah selesai dari beberapa minggu lalu..

berhubung lagi dibanjirin tugas baru publish skrg,

oh ya, mau tanya Hiatus sama WB itu kaya gimana?

hehehe buat yang udah reviews chep kemarin, ini balasannya :

-** Midori Kumiko :**

syukurlah kalau anda suka XD arigataou gozaimasu..

Ok ^^ tapi buat chep ini bukan dari sudut pandang Sakura, tapi Sasuke. maaf kalau kurang berkenan... .

untuk adegan nejisakusasu pasti deh tapi mungkin akan agak lebih kental di chep depan :9

hihihi kalau begitu selamat menebak XD

salam manis juga dari Rui :)

-** cherrysasusaku**

sudah update :D

thanks reviewnya ^^

-** Nejisakusasu**

maaf update-nya lama .

gomen ne :(

selain kebanyakan tugas sekolah, koneksi internet di rumah lagi bermasalah

tapi saya akan coba untuk publish chep berikutnya tidak terlalu lama..

btw saya udah update kok ^^

-** Shard VLocasters**

jujur aja, saya gak bisa bahas prancis :3 tapi saya lagi belajar..

di chep ini hampir gak ada bahas prancis sama sekali.. maaf kalau kurang berkenan :(

menarik ? Wah arigatou XD

- **Just Ana -g login**

arigataou XD

ini kelanjutannya, masihkah membuat anda penasaran? kalau begitu baca terus XD #PLAAKK

- **Sa**

sip ini udah di update..

thanks reviewnya :D

-** VVVV**

mau tahu? tanya aja sama Sasuke n Neji XD #PLAKK

masih rahasia donk :9 tapi seiring chepter akan ketebak kok ^^

- **Valkyria Sapphire**

wah... syukurlah :D arigataou ^^

hehehe maaf kalau soal typo-nya :3

gomen gak bisa update kilat .

tapi saya akan tetap dan terus mengupdate fic ini XD

- **shiroianakbaik**

baca chep ini kalau begitu XD

hihihi semoga rasa penasaran anda bisa terjawab :3

arigatou XD

**Sakura** : buat yang udah review.. review lagi ya? dan buat yang belum review, mari review yang banyak XD karena semakin banyak review author kita ini jadi lebih semangat untuk melanjutkan fic-nya ini ^^

jadi RnR please?

the author alwasy wait your reviews XD


End file.
